


New Recruit

by 22kitkats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22kitkats/pseuds/22kitkats
Summary: Hana "D.va" Song has her life together working as a part of the Overwatch recall team. However, her celebrity status and daily life get disrupted by the new recruit, a hacker who goes by the alias "Sombra." Will their shenanigans turn them into lifelong friends, or ruin Hana's reputation permanently?





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what im doing have fun lol. no ships in this here work

Hana sighed and squirmed to unstick her legs from her leather chair, crossing them in under her. She’d been in one match for over a half an hour, and was starting to get impatient. She smacked her gum a little louder and flippantly ran her thumbs against the soft, familiar material of the joysticks on the controller. The constant trickle of comments of her fans laughed at her mild frustration and cursed out the other team, and congratulated her in waves when the victory screen finally transitioned in. She clicked out of the game with the speed of habit, and queued up for another. It was a slow day, perfect for grinding her level up.  
She jumped when a large, warm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her face but not her eyes towards the owner of the offence. She hadn’t heard the door open, but granted she was wearing huge headphones. She ignored the mess of the room, pink scattered everywhere to brighten up the traditionally gray military quarters, and focused briefly on her friend.   
“Yeah, you can come in, Lucio,” she snarked. He laughed from his stomach, a joyous thing, and pulled up the guest chair next to her.  
“Hey Hana, hey Hana’s fans, how’s the game going?” he responded, ignoring her elbows jabbing into him as he leaned forward to take in the screen. A rush of commenters greeted him back with smiley emojis and enthusiasm.  
“The game’s good as usual, and why are you here? Don’t you have DJ things to do?” She laughed, turning her body so she could push him out of the way with her back.  
“I do, but I wanted to know if you’ve met the new recruit. And can’t I say hi to my best friend?”  
“You already are. I haven’t met her, but I’ve done my research. As long as she stays away from me and my games, we’re all good.”  
“I think she’ll be cool. I could probably add her hacking sounds to a song. You know, the ting ting ting, keyboards clicking, bass drop? It’d be sick.”  
Hana laughed. “You’re funny. Remember you said that about the last recruit, and it ended up being a top secret personnel?” She caught herself mid sentence and exaggeratedly winked at the camera. Her fans were only allowed to know some things, after all, and the fact that she was working with war hero Ana Amari was not one of them.  
“You’re right,” said Lucio, settling back into his chair.   
“I know,” she responded, pulling the majority of her attention back to the game.  
Lucio sighed and put his hands on his thighs to stand up. He pushed the chair out of vision of the camera, then leaned down and gave Hana a kiss on the cheek.   
She grimaced to hide a smile. “You’re gonna get us in trouble if you do that.”  
“I’d think by now you’d be used to being in trouble.”  
“I am. Maybe that’s why they’re using a hacker now.” She said, teasing with her tone of voice and the flash of “double kill” up on the screen.   
Lucio laughed again. He laughed a lot, and contagiously. He worked his good humor into everything. If Hana didn’t work with him daily, she’d still be the fangirl she was when they first met, as opposed to the good friends they were now.  
“I’m gonna go ask Fareeha if she’s seen her, do you know where she is?” He asked on his way out the door.  
“She’s in the Mech room,” Hana said without turning around, headphones securely back in place. Lucio smiled, blew one last kiss to the camera, and walked out.


End file.
